User blog:Cliff hudson666/Cliff's Prologue
yo this is a fan story was a lovely day in Willamette. A loving Grandfather decides to take his little Granddaughter out to the mall for fun. His name was Cliff... Cliff Hudson, A survivor of Vietnam. When Cliff and his Granddaughter got to the mall, she instantly drags him along to the toy store to go buy a stuffed animal that she had her eyes on for a while. Although Cliff said no to his grandaughter about the animal. Cliff just couldn't resist his granddaughter's plea's for the animal so he goes to the store and buys the little stuffed bear. Then he saw a bizarre sight, a man was covered in blood from the mouth down. The man was moaning and groaning as if he was in pain, then when someone approached him to help him out, he suddenly attacked that person by biting his neck, blood flew everywhere gushing from the man's neck while he was screaming in pain. Cliff was horrified at the sight but not for himself but for his granddaughter whom was crying when she saw the bloodbath. Then the man and the bitten man approached Cliff. Cliff was preparing to fight back but when he heard his granddaughter's cries, he couldn't bear killing someone in front of her, but he wanted to protect her. Cliff was starting to panick and picked his grandaughter and ran for the exit, but when he got there, it was overun by thousands of people that were trying to attack him and his Granddaughter. Then he noticed the hardware store and ran inside. Cliff ran to the clerk and demanded the store to be shut down. Cliff put his grandaughter down to close the shutters with a machete that he picked up and He told her to stay with the store employees and told her not to worry about him and listen. Unknown to Cliff, the clerk and his employees was bitten earlier by a group of zombies and they turned into a zombies unknown to Cliff, then they approached Cliff's Granddaughter and they grabbed her. Cliff had just closed the shutters and suddenly heard Screams in the backroom and He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was and ran to the backroom. but.... It was too late, He saw his Grandaughter being eaten alive by a Group of zombies, they tore her limb from limb, blood flew everywhere. When he Heard her scream for him, He just blacked out... A few hours had passed since he blacked out. When Cliff woke up, He had butchered and hung every survivor in the store along with the zombies that killed his grandaughter on the roof which he thought were the vietnese soldiers. He Awaited anyone who stepped in the store just like how he waited for his unfortunate victims in vietnam. He was always skilled with a blade so in the military gave him the nickname "Hatchet Man" for his sick actions toward his enemies. then he saw a man with a camera and approached him cautiously and yelled, NAME AND RANK SOLDIER!!!!!. Category:Blog posts